


Fate

by crystallized



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Vechsteau [3]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Trouble in Terrorist Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome back to Trouble in Terrorist Town," Pause announced, "where today we have Vechs with us to enjoy his favorite past-time of killing us in horrible ways."</p>
<p>Day 3 of 30: Gaming/watching a movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

"Welcome back to Prop Hunt!"

Not to be outdone by Guude, of course, Rob added, "Welcome back to Murderer!"

"Welcome back to Trouble in Terrorist Town," Pause announced, "where today we have Vechs with us to enjoy his favorite past-time of killing us in horrible ways."

"Zisteau will protect us!" crowed Millbee, "Unless, of course, he's a traitor, too."

"Dude that would be so unfair, if they were both traitors. No boyfriend traitor teams! Coe, make sure they're not both the traitors!"

"You want me to cheat, now, Pause? What would the viewers think?" 

"The viewers would think-" Pause fell silent in the middle of the sentence, and tensions began to rise.

Rob cleared his throat. "Uh, guys? I think Pause is dead."

"You think, mate?" 

"Have you seen either of them yet, Pyro?"

"No, but Lord Baj is being very quiet and suspicious."

"It's totally Baj," Vechs piped in all of a sudden, jumping down from the ledge above everyone else. Guude reacted by shooting him. "Guude's the traitor! He shot me!"

"I'm the traitor? You appeared outta nowhere after not saying anything all game! I think you're the traitor!" 

"Game's been like, a minute, Guude, relax." 

"Pigderp!" Vechs squeaked as Zisteau joined the group, already injured. "What happened to you?"

"I got shot, duh."

"Well, who was it?"

"Nervous much, Guude? I dunno who. Think it was Millbee though. He's been quiet too." Millbee didn't respond. 

"Millbee and Baj are the traitors? Should we split up, try to find them?"

"Good idea Coe. You're with me, Pyro take Rob, Vechs can literally not be separated from Zisteau, that way we all know who's with who when someone goes down." The groups split off, and as they started moving Zisteau and Vechs exchanged a look, and split off from each other. The map was quiet for a few short moments as everyone searched. Then a gunshot rang out across the map.

"Fuck, Pyro's down, Pyro's been shot!" Another shot.

"Well, check the body, dammit, what happened!" A beat passed.

"Guude...I think he's dead too."

"Well shit. We have to find some of these bodies and figure out where they're hiding." Almost as if by fate, Guude practically stumbled over a body as he turned a corner. He leaned down to inspect it quickly, taking a shot to the leg but able to glean some information before taking off at a run. "Baj's dead! It's not Baj!" 

As Coe went down with a shout, Guude started to panic, and Vechs and Zisteau high-fived each other as the latter landed a clean head shot to Guude's head. Chaos and shouting broke out on the call as the 'THE TRAITORS WIN' screen popped up, and Vechs leaned over slightly and pulled Zisteau's headphones back to give him a kiss on the cheek before turning back to the game.

"How'd you do that anyway?" Zisteau whispered, hoping not to be heard by the others. 

"Do what?"

"Make us both be the traitors for the first round?"

"Wasn't me. Just fate," he replied with a wink. Zisteau laughed, and turned back just in time to see the corner of his view turn green.


End file.
